


Lip Service

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fantasy vs. Reality, Institute of War, Lore 1.0, Lux POV, Noxian Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux has a thing about Darius' lip. His pouty, pouty lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LOOK AT THIS HUGE NERD AND HIS STUPID SMILE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111442) by spectrumseer. 
  * Inspired by [LOOK AT THIS HUGE NERD AND HIS STUPID SMILE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227530) by http://nyegg.tumblr.com. 



> Call for Assistance:  
> This was inspired by something I saw on Tumblr, but because (A) I didn't mark it, (B) my memory is horrendous, and (C) my internet search skills are terrible I CANNOT FIND IT. It was a post along the lines of "It's not that Darius is grumpy, he just has a pouty lip," or something like that, and it had pictures from A New Dawn to illustrate the lip in question.
> 
> I would be **_extremely_** grateful if you could help me narrow it down from:  
>  1) It was definitely on Tumblr  
> 2) It was probably a Darius blog (or maybe a Draven one?)  
> 3) Posted somewhere between now and when A New Dawn came out
> 
> I _really want_ to give credit to the original poster (posters? plural?) for inculcating me with the idea of Darius' pouty lip, so comment me up if you have any clues.
> 
> *EDIT*  
> [I found it! I found it!](http://definitelynotscott.tumblr.com/post/117361421364/spectrumseer-look-at-this-huge-nerd-and-his)

Darius had a pouty lip. Lux kind of wanted to bite it.

She found herself staring at it pretty often. The temptation was especially great here at the Institute, when she would see him working on some kind of Noxian paperwork, or taking notes during a meeting. He had a habit of tapping his pen against it in thought, or when he was concentrating. She would feel her blood starting to take on the tempo of the bouncing pen. My. Lip. My. Lip. I. Will. Bite. It.

Whenever he caught her looking, he gave her a death-glare and snarled in that way he had, which made his pouty lip stick out _even further_.

Actually, hold that thought. Was there a face Darius made that _didn't_ make his lip stick out even further? This line of inquiry bore investigation...

Anyway. She could see his thoughts all over his face. “Insolent Demacian whelp! If we weren't at the Institute I'd kill you, little bitch.”

She always smiled at him to try and make things better, but it never did. At best he would turn his back and walk away... Which was worse than it sounded, because in Noxus it was a horrible insult, implying you were too weak to harm them even with their back turned. At worst... Well... She'd gotten a lot better at not crashing into a wall or the floor as he walked right _through_ her, eyes steely and filled with stormy emotion.

She didn't know how nobody else had noticed. It was right in front of their faces! That plump, juicy, succulent... Ugh. Now her mouth was watering. How could they not _see_ it?

Her leading theory was that he was too good at projecting an aura of Alpha Male. It followed that she could see through it because of her training as an illusionist and spy. The others were blinded by his domineering behavior and violent acts.

But _she_ could see, and someday, with that pouty lip firmly between her teeth, _he_ would submit to _her_. At least, that was how it went in her fantasy life. In reality, she would probably lose her head in a much more literal fashion than she currently had.

**Author's Note:**

> I must also recognize [ProdigalEzplorer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer) for writing stories that acknowledge a lady who runs around hollering "I will punish you!" might not be the most submissive person. That's not a total non sequitur here, right?


End file.
